This invention relates to two-part bulk containers for freshly harvested, respiring produce such as Iceberg lettuce and Romaine lettuce. The containers include two parts: a base unit having a bottom wall and four to eight side walls, and a sleeve that fits frictionally inside the base unit. This sleeve is open at both ends and also has from four to eight side walls. In some embodiments, the base unit is attached to a pallet, as by gluing or by fasteners. In preferred embodiments, the base unit has a height in the range of about twelve to about forty-eight inches from the bottom wall to the opening formed at the top of the side walls. Preferably, the sleeve has a height in the range of about twenty-seven inches to about ninety inches. Preferably, the circumference of the base member, and of the sleeve, is in the range of about one hundred fifty inches to about one hundred ninety inches. Preferably, the internal volume of the container is in the range of about thirty to about one hundred forty cubic feet. These containers can, in preferred embodiments, hold up to about two thousand pounds of Iceberg lettuce.
Preferably, the base unit has four walls to eight walls, and is made of corrugated, waxed or unwaxed fiber board, plastic or metal. Plastic base units can be rotationally molded, collapsible, and/or corrugated.
The sleeve is preferably made of the same material as the base unit. Thus, the sleeve can be made of corrugated, waxed or unwaxed fiber board, plastic or metal. Plastic sleeves can be rotoform, collapsible or corrugated.
In preferred embodiments, the height of the base unit is at least about twenty-five percent of the height of the sleeve, and more preferably has a height in the range of about forty percent to about fifty percent of the height of the sleeve.
In preferred embodiments, a plastic liner bag is placed inside the two-part container and fresh, respiring produce is placed inside the liner bag. In such embodiments, the container has a height of about eighty-five inches, and a circumference of about one hundred seventy-six inches, and holds up to about two thousand pounds of Iceberg lettuce.